Glasswater
Glasswater is a pure white she-cat with blue eyes.Hidden Prophecies, allegiances She is a warrior and queen of SapphireClan in Hidden Prophecies, and foster mother to main characters Lillypaw, Moonpaw, and Tranquilpaw. History ''Hidden Prophecies :Glasswater is first seen when the queens of the Clan wake up to the sound of a very loud meow. She looks down at her litter of kittens to see that one of them, Devilkit, has blood gushing out of his neck. She cries loudly, trying to wake up her kit with licks, but nothing happens. With tears in her eyes she asks the other queens what happened to him, and if he's been murdered. The queens look around to see Lilykit with blood on his paws and muzzle, who pushes Devilkit away and begins to nurse on Glasswater. Glasswater sobs, telling him he killed her kit, but then forgives him, saying that she will raise him as one of her own forever and teach him that he can't kill to get what he wants. :Moonkit tries to comfort Glasswater, and she thanks the young kit, telling her that she will be one of the best warriors in the forest one day. One of the queens expresses sympathy towards Glasswater, but then says that maybe it was for the best, as Devilkit could have grown to be a terror among the Clans. Glasswater shakes her head and pulls Moonkit closer to her, saying that she supposes, but it is still a shame. Goldenmask agrees with her, saying that she would be very sad if one of her kits was killed. She then adds that Lilykit will have to be taught a lesson, or they could have a killer on their hands. Another queen says that she doesn't think Lilykit meant it, but Goldenmask says that nevertheless they should keep an eye on him. Glasswater assures them that she will, and will also make sure he becomes a good warrior. She asks if she could also adopt Moonkit, as she feels peaceful when she is around. The other queen says that she might as well raise all three of them as she cannot handle another kit. Goldenmask says it's settled, and Glasswater suggests they go back to sleep. :Six moons later, when her adopted kits are having their apprentice ceremony, Glasswater is chosen to mentor Lilykit. Vanillastar tells Glasswater that she has shown herself to be a warrior of strength and honor, and hopes that she will pass those traits to Lilykit. When the two cats touch noses, Lilypaw says something about Glasswater being a stupid old hag. :Some time later, Lilypaw kills Glasswater. He believes that she was too stupid and overprotective, just weighing him down, and that he could never become an evil dictator with her breathing down his neck. Feeling no remorse, he watches the blood leak out of the terrible wounds he had given her before bringing her body to a river. Before tossing it in, he sucks all the blood out of her corpse. As the pile of bones and fur drift down the river, he yowls an insult at her. :When the banished Lilypaw, now named Darkpaw, comes to a gathering with his group of cats, Vanillastar renames him Lillyblossom to get revenge for all the cats he killed, including Glasswater. :Much later, when Lilyblossom, now Deathheart, takes over SapphireClan briefly, Glasswater is heard saying "Oh, no!" It is unknown if she was brought back to life by Moonshimmer or if she is saying this from the afterlife. Family Members '''Son:' :Devilkit:Hidden Prophecies, Prologue Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Kits: :Unidentified kit(s):Hidden Prophecies, Prologue Status Unknown Foster Son: :Deathstar:Hidden Prophecies, Prologue Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 21) Foster Daughters: :Moonshimmer:Hidden Prophecies, Prologue Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 20) :Tranquildream:Hidden Prophecies, Prologue Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 20) Quotes :"My poor Devilkit! What happened to him? Has he been murdered?" :—Glasswater over the death of Devilkit Hidden Prophecies, Prologue :"You killed my kit. But I forgive you, I will raise you as one of my own forever, and I will teach you that you can not kill to get what you want, because that is very, very bad." :—Glasswater determined to teach Lilykit Hidden Prophecies, Prologue :Unidentified Queen: "It is too bad about your little kit, Glasswater, but maybe it was for the best. After all, he might have grown up to be a terror to all of the Clans, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" :Glasswater: "I suppose not, but still it is a shame!" :—A queen and Glasswater discuss the death of Devilkit Hidden Prophecies, Prologue :Unidentified Queen: "I do not think he meant it. Rough housing can go too far sometimes, it has happened many times before in the past, and it will happen again in the future." :Goldenmask: "Maybe you are right, but nonetheless, we could still keep an eye on him." :Glasswater: "I will, I will watch him and make sure he becomes a very good warrior. By the way, might I keep Moonkit for myself as well? She is so beautiful, like moonbeams, and she has such a sweet spirit, and I feel so peaceful when she is around me." :Unidentified Queen: "You might as well raise the three of them. I have enough of them to take care of, I can not take care of another one!" :Goldenmask: "Then it is settled. You will raise them all, Glasswater." :Glasswater: "Alright. Let us get some sleep now." :—Glasswater adopting the three kits Hidden Prophecies, Prologue :Vanillastar: "Glasswater, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Lilykit. Glasswater, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and honor. I'm sure you will pass all you know to this apprentice." :Glasswater: "I will." :—Glasswater at Lilykit's apprentice ceremony Hidden Prophecies, Prologue References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Mentors Category:SapphireClan Cats Category:Hidden Prophecies characters